undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Doused Flames
Vuristo |date = May 2, 2018 |website = Tumblr Youtube Discord |type = Switch Up |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic |status = Active |creator = Vuristo |writer = Vuristo |artist = Vuristo |spriter = Vuristo}} Doused Flames is an Undertale AU created around the concept of characters switching roles with each other, and keeping their personalities. After Toriel got killed and Asgore got heavily injured by a human, Asgore was taken away to the lab and put in a comatose for many years and later became a cyborg, while Toriel was seemingly killed, but unbeknownst to anyone, had turned into a ghost. This event changed the underground forever, and the results would prove to be unique. Characters * The Ruins Celebrity Mettaton takes the Caretaker role. * The Fallen Queen Toriel takes the Recluse role. * The Retired Royal Scientist Alphys takes the Judge role. * Head of The Royal Guard Undyne takes the Ambitious role. * Owner of the "Hopes and Drinks" bar Asriel takes the Restaurant Owner role. * The Lazy Patrol of Waterfall Sans takes the Captain of the Guard role. * The Brilliant Royal Scientist Papyrus takes the Royal Scientist role. * The Motivational Cybernetic Asgore takes the Celebrity role. * The Human in Hiding Chara takes the Outrageous Vendor role. * The “Brave” and “Noble” King Napstablook takes the Monarch role. * Muffet and Grillby are both dead. * Noone takes the Empty One, Soulless Angel and Fallen roles. Mettaton * A well-known celebrity in the Ruins. * Lives in town filled with his fans. * Has lived in the ruins ever since the second SOUL was taken. * Hosts the only shows in the Ruins. * Often broadcasts the news from outside the Ruins. * Talks with Alphys frequently. * Isn’t afraid to manipulate the facts in their favor. Toriel * Lives in the Ruins. * She is now a ghost instead of her living self. * Got killed by the second fallen human. * Out of frustration that Asgore did not help her, she retreated to the Ruins. * Has a more grey fur colour. * She has both the Deltarune and the Fallen Flame mark on her dress. * Still has the cuts from when she got killed. * A very kind yet stubborn monster. * Now she tries her best to help any human who has fallen underground. Sans * The guard patrolling Waterfall. * Joined the guard when when it was still a search party. * Patrols Waterfall because of the high cliffs and the rough terrain. * Can still use his handy shortcuts. * Helps to gather human technology for Papyrus. * Doesn't really care for the destruction of humanity. * Has a light blue gem in the middle of his armour. Papyrus * The Royal Scientist of the Underground. * Used to work with Alphys. * Was the one who saved Asgore after getting attacked. * Owns his own brand. * Owns a hotel along with Asgore. * Has a microphone connected to his head. (Think something like Alexa). * Creator of a various amount of puzzles around Hotland. * Protector of the throne. * He helped Napstablook in being secure at his home and in the castle. Story * Part 1: The Fallen Star Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright